Episode 118 (Just Desserts)
Plot The Guppy Scouts are going to perform for the first time on Concert Day at the top of Mount Guppy More.But when Rupert throws them off course.The guppies must presevere to make it in time for the Concert. Trivia This is the first time Leah told the guppies not to give up that easy It took the guppies five tries to determine to decide a name for their band: Zach,Leah and the Bubblettes Zach,Leah and the Guppy Rockers Zach,Leah and the Super Singers Zach,Leah and the Rocking Adventurers Zach,Leah and the Rocking Guppies Songs # Somewhere Super New # Teamwork # Sunshine Friends # Life is Sweet # Never Say Never # We're All Stars # Invincible # The Real Music in You # Sparkle and shine Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gragnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Nicole Oliver as Egyptian Fairy # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Brianna Gentilella as Molly(Singing Voice) Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughs). * Zach: "We're bringing our tent outside." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah bringing their tent outside.) * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Hey kids." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "What are you guys doing." * Leah: "Bringing our tent outside." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "Can we sleep outside tonight." (Suddenly it began to rain.) * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Sorry kids." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Looks like you guys are not gonna sleep outside now.It's raining." * Both: "Aw." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Never mind kids." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "It'll stop in a little while.In the meantime it's time to do the laundry." * Leah: "I really want to sleep in our tent." * Zach: "Yeah.Like real adventurers." * Leah: "On a new and improved adventure." (The screen goes up to the light.It fades into a sun and Zach and Leah are wearing their Guppy Scout Uniforms.) * Leah: "Wow." * Zach: "So amazing." * Leah: "Look.There's our old friends we met from our past adventures." * Zach: "I wonder why we're here." * Leah: "And we are definitely not alone." (Their friends appear.Then Molly,Gil and the Genies came on the Butterfly bus.Rupert and his gang watched.) * Evan: "I can't wait." * Lucas: "Me neither." * Rupert: "I've got an entrance to make." (His entrance turned out not so good.Molly,Gil and the Genies landed the Butterfly Bus.) * Molly: "This is it." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Gil: "Hey guys." * Zach: "What's with the instruments." * Leah: "What's going on today." * Molly: "Guess what." * Gil: "Today is Guppy Scout Concert Day." * Goby: "The stage is all the way at the top of Mount Guppy More." * Gil: "It's where we'll perform our song there.It might be tricky but we can do this." * Molly: "Remember guys.We may be little.But if we work together and get the job done.We can still do very big things." * Zach: "So amazing." * Leah: "I love doing very big things." * Glimmer: "They're so so so amazing." * Chloe: "I'm with you there Glimmer." * Molly: "We're the Guppy Scouts." * Leah: "Everyday's an adventure with you guys." * Zach: "That's right." * Molly: "But no matter what the test." * Both: "We Guppy Scouts always try our best.Yay." * Gil: "Hmm.If we're going to participate for Concert Day.We need to sound like a band." * Molly: "We already did that at the Halloween Festival last month.I know what our band is missing." * All: "A name." * Oona: "I know what our band we'll be called.Zach,Leah and the Bubblettes." * Deema: "How about Zach,Leah and the Guppy Rockers." * Nonny: "Zach,Leah and the Super Singers." * Goby: "Zach,Leah and the Rocking Adventurers." * Gil: "How about Zach,Leah and the Rocking Guppies." * All: "That's perfect." * Zach: "But guys." * Leah: "This is supposed to be your band." * Molly: "It was your idea to perform at the Halloween Festival." * Gil: "Guys.Hurry.The race to Mount Guppy More is about to start." * Molly: "Hurry c'mon." (The lights began to flash.) * Gil: "I can't wait for Concert Day.It's gonna be the best Concert Day ever." (The race started and off the competitors went.) * All: "Awesome.Alrght.Let's go.This is great." (Rupert is now in the lead.) * Rupert: "Time to get the bridge to go up." (He flicked the switch and the bridge began to go up.) * Goby: "Oh no guys.Look.The bridge is going up." * Gil: "What now." * Molly: "We'll just have to go over it." * Gil: "Great idea." * Molly: "C'mon." (They went over the bridge.) * Rupert: "What.C'mon.Go higher.Higher.You're not listening." (He suddenly lost grip of the switch and fell in the river.) * Rupert: "Guys.Help." * Evan: "We gotcha old pal." * Lucas: "Want a flower." * Rupert: "No.Time for another idea." (Rupert makes a tornado thingy.) * Rupert: "You guys might want to sorta.Hold on to something." * Evan: "What does he mean by that." (Suddenly Rupert turns on the tornado thingy.) * Lucas: "That's what he means by that." * Evan: "The flowers." * Rupert: "I hope you have a nice breeze guppy scouts." (The tornado heads for the Guppy Scouts's way.) * Molly: "To Moutn Guppy More.Guppy Scouts.Tally Ho." * Zach: "Awesome." * Leah: "Let's go." (Oona,Boris and Julia are flying on their magic carpets.) * Oona: "What a fintastic day for an adventure." * Boris: "We'll get to the concert in no time." * Julia: "Mount Guppy More.Here we come." * Oona: "Uh guys.Isn't it supposed to be a little windy for our trip." * Boris: "Maybe." * Julia: "What makes you say that." * Oona: "Because it's getting even windier.Hang on to your magic carpets.Whoa." * All: "Whoa.Whoa.Whoa." (The tornado sucks the Guppy Scouts in.) * Zach: "Oh no." * Leah: "Uh oh." * Gil: "Look out guys." * Glimmer: "There's a tornado coming this way." * Chloe: "Up ahead." * Molly: "Hang on tight guys." (The tornado sucks Molly,Gil,Zach,Leah and the Genies in.) * All: (Screaming). * Rupert: "This is totally unbelievable." (Suddenly he fell into the river again.) * Rupert: (Sighs). (Meanwhile the Guppy Scouts we're still stuck in a tornado.) * Nonny: "Where are we going." * Glimmer: "I really want to get out of here." * Chloe: "Me too." * Zach: "But how are we gonna get out of this." * Leah: "Yeah.How are we gonna do that." * Chloe: "Make a wish Molly.Remember you have to say I wish to get us out of this situation." * Molly: "Okay.For my first wish.I wish we can get out of this tornado." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get out of the tornado divine." (The magic carpet appears and the guppies work together and they spiral themselves out.) * Molly: "We're out." * Glimmer: "I got us out just like you wish for." * Molly: "I was hoping the tornado would stop by now." * Glimmer: "Oopsie.My mistake Molly." * Molly: "It's alright Glimmer.You did your best." * Goby: "Now that we're out.Let's get to Mount Guppy More." * Oona: "Yeah.We've got a song to perform at the stage." * Molly: "I was hoping you say that.Concert Day is the best day this far in life." (After the mistake song.Deema was the first to come back.Now everyone else.) * Deema: "Guys.Don't panic but.Something tells me this isn't the way to Mount Guppy More." * All: "Oh no." (Screen fades to black.) (Screen opens up to the Guppy Scouts.) * Zach: "We're lost." * Leah: "How are we gonna get to Mount Guppy More in time for the Concert." * Gil: "Okay.So we're here and Mount Guppy More is all the way over there.We just have to get across the Egyptian desert.Then across the ocean.Then tramped through the jungle and that's our idea of how we're gonna get to Mount Guppy More.Another way that is." * Molly: "Great idea.Remember guys.No matter what the test." * All: "We Guppy Scouts always try our best.Let's do this." * Molly: "Let's go guys." (They swam off.They soon arrive in the desert.) * Molly: "Come along guys.We've got to get to Mount Guppy More." * Gil: "So we can play our song." * Deema: "Whoa.Look at this place guys." * Molly: "Let's go guys." (They swam off.They soon enter the cliffs.Gil suddenly sees an Egyptian Fairy.) * Gil: "Whoa.Look at this.Hey guys you've got to check this out." (The Fairy magically came alive.) * Oona: "Uh Gil." * Gil: "It's right behind me isn't it." * Egyptian Fairy: "Hello Fellow Adventurers." * Gil: (Screams). * All: "Whoa.Wow.Amazing." * Molly: "Hello Fairy.We need some help here." * Zach: "Yeah.We're going to Mount Guppy More." * Leah: "To sing our song." * Egyptian Fairy: "I see.Well you certainly come to the right person." * Nonny: "Great.Let's go." * Egyptian Fairy: "I wouldn't go in if I we're you." * Oona: "What do you mean." (Some sandballs almost hit the guppies.) * Egyptian Fairy: "See what I mean." * Molly: "How are we gonna get through the sandballs." * Egyptian Fairy: "I have three gifts to give you all.Here's your first item." (An umbrella appeared.) * Molly: "Perfect.Thanks Fairy." (One by one the guppies take turns using the umbrella.) * Gil: "We made it guys." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "Yay." * Glimmer: "Items are so so so amazing." * Chloe: "They sure are.It's like I always say.When things get in your way.Use three items to get you there safely." * Glimmer: "I never heard you say that before." * Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." * Molly: "Let's continue.C'mon." (They swam down the path.) * Molly: "Everything is totally clear.Especially the sky." * Deema: "Nothing more fun than a clear sky.It totally is the best.Whoa." (Deema almost fell into a goo pit.) * Nonny: "Uh oh." * Goby: "That goo pit is blocking our way." * Gil: "We need to go over it." (The Egyptian Fairy appeared.) * Egyptian Fairy: "You're right." * Gil: (Screams). * Boris: "Hi again." * Julia: "We need to go over the goo pit." * Egyptian Fairy: "I have another gift.You got one gift.Here's your second." (A rope appear.) * Gil: "Perfect." * Oona: "Thanks Fairy." (One by one they swing themselves over to the other side.) * Molly: "Guys look." * Nonny: "The exit.We're almost there." (Suddenly a pyramid appeared.) * Zach: "Uh oh." * Leah: "Nonny look out." * Glimmer: "There's a pyramid." * Chloe: "We'll stop you from crashing into it." (The Genies put a pillow in front of Nonny.) * All: "Ooh." * Molly: "I never thought this would happen." * Nonny: "Whoa." * Goby: "This pyramid is huge." * Deema: "And it's blocking our way." * Gil: "I have a feeling we should go over it again." (The Egyptian Fairy appeared again.) * Egyptian Fairy: "Right you are." * Gil: (Screams). * Molly: "You're back." * Oona: "We need to go over the pyramid." * Egyptian Fairy: "I have one more item.You found two items.Here's your last one." (A hot air balloon appeared.) * Molly: "Perfect.Everybody in." (They got in the balloon basket and they floated up.) * All: "Bye Egyptian Fairy.Bye.Thanks for helping us." * Egyptian Fairy: "You're welcome my friends.Bye." (She disappeard into thin air.They flew their balloon high in the sky.Song: Somewhere Super New.) * Molly: (Sings)It's time to get moving. * All: (Sings)It's time to get going. * Molly: (Sings)An adventure is always great. * All: (Sings)Always totally great. * Molly: (Sings)The planning.The packing. * All: (Sings)The hustling and bustling. * Molly: (Sings)Let's hurry. * All: (Sings)Can't be late. * Gil: (Sings)This'll be the day. * All: (Sings)We fly away. * Molly: (Sings)Somewhere super new. * All: (Sings)So super new.Seeing it together me and you.We will go there together. * Molly: (Sings)Adventuring can be. * All: (Sings)A little bit scary. * Molly: (Sings)Will it turn out okay. * All: (Sings)Will it turn out okay. * Molly: (Sings)We're wishing and hoping. * All: (Sings)We know what we're doing. * Molly: (Sings)Don't wanna. * All: (Sings)Lose our way. * Gil: (Sings)This'll be the day. * All: (Sings)We fly away. * Molly: (Sings)Somewhere super new. * All: (Sings)So super new.Seeing it together me and you.We will go there together. (Music) * Molly: (Sings)We're flying. * All: (Sings)Exploring.We love the view. * Gil: (Sings)I never. * All: (Sings)Ever seen a sky this blue. * Molly: (Sings)We really are rolling. * All: (Sings)We're glad to be going. * Molly: (Sings)This adventure is great sing along. * All: (Sings)C'mon and sing along. * Molly: (Sings)We're heading who knows where. * All: (Sings)As soon as we get there. * Molly: (Sings)We're gonna. * All: (Sings)Sing our song. * Gil: (Sings)This'll be the day. * All: (Sings)We fly away. * Molly: (Sings)Somewhere super new. * All: (Sings)So super new.Seeing it together me and you.We will go there together(Laughter)Somewhere super new. (Song ends.Suddenly their balloon loses air.) * Goby: "Uh oh guys.Look we're losing air." * Boris: "What now." * Julia: "Things we're going great one minute and now this happens." * Oona: "What do we do now.We're going down." * Julia: "Okay.I found something.If hot air pulls us up.Then that means no hot air pulls us." * All: "Down(Screaming)." * Molly: "Hurry guys.Follow me." (They slid down the Eiffel Tower.) * All: "Whoa.This is fun.Alright.Yahoo.Yeah.Awesome." (They made it to the ground safely.) * Zach: "That was awesome." * Leah: "We went down the Eiffel Tower." * Oona: "That was fun." * Goby: "The most fun ever." * Deema: "Great plan Molly." * Nonny: "The best." * Gil: "The greatest plan ever." * Molly: "C'mon guys.We have to get to Mount Guppy More.We have to sing our song at the Concert." (They swam off.They soon arrived at the Tropical Beach.) * Gil: "Here we are at the beach.We need to go across the ocean to the other side of it." * Deema: "That's great guys." * Nonny: "But we can't swim all the way.We might drown.We can't have that.Can we." * All: "No." * Goby: "I have an idea guys.We can use that ship over there." * Gil: "Smart thinking Goby.Let's do this." (But when they got to the ship.The mast fell apart.) * All: "Whoa." * Goby: "It looks like it has been wrecked or something like that." * Oona: "But we need to use it to get across the ocean." * Nonny: "We need some help." (Molly's Bubble Phone rings.) * Molly: "Hang on guys.It looks like someone's calling us.Hello.This is Molly speaking." * Mr Grouper: "Hey honey." * Mrs Grouper: "What's up." * Molly: (Gasps)"Mr and Mrs Grouper.We need your help.We need an extra pair of hands to help make repairs for this ship.Do you think you can arrange that." * Mr Grouper: "We just called to let you know we're on our way." * Molly: "Great.When are you guys thinking of arriving." * Mrs Grouper: "Don't worry sweetie." * Mr Grouper: "We'll be here in about." * Both: "Five,Four,Three,Two,One." * Zach: "Molly." * Leah: "Look up there." (Mr and Mrs Grouper arrived on the Butterfly Bus.) * Mr Grouper: "Hello Guppy Scouts." * Mrs Grouper: "What's up." * Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper.C'mon guys." * Deema: "We'll catch up with you in a bit." (Molly,Goby,Nonny,Oona,Zach and Leah swam after Mr and Mrs Grouper to the Butterfly Bus stop.) * Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper.What's going on." * Mr Grouper: "Oh.Ran into a storm over the ocean." * Mrs Grouper: "And wouldn't ya know it.Something happen to the flight booster." * Mr Grouper: "Poor butterflies couldn't slow us down." (They crashed landed near the bus stop.) * Molly: "Uh oh." * Zach: "Oh no." * Leah: "Are you guys okay." * Mr Grouper: "We're fine." * Mrs Grouper: "We're good." * All: (Sighs). * Molly: "Anyway guys.We need your help." * Mr Grouper: "Wild guess." * Mrs Grouper: "A ship that needs some repairs." * Oona: "Yeah." * Nonny: "That's what we need." * Molly: "What are we waiting for guys.We got no time to lose." (Song: Life Is Sweet.) * Molly: (Sings)When things don't turn out swell.I really hope things go well.Come along and sing this song if you want to come along.C'mon guys let's gather around and turn a frown upside down.Show our sparkle.Shine our lights.Let's all sing it now. * All: (Sings)Life is sweet(Life is sweet)Life is good(Life is good)Life is anything we want and we know that we should.Just believe(Just believe)What we said(What we said)Look around and you'll see.It all turned out just fine. * Molly: (Sings)It's all good. (Song ends.They set sail across the ocean.) * Molly: "Thanks for coming along with us Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Mr Grouper: "No problem honey." * Mrs Grouper: "It was our pleasure.Really." (Suddenly cannonballs fall out of the sky.) * All: "Whoa." * Deema: "What's happening.Things we're smooth sailing a minute ago." (More cannonballs fall out of the sky.) * All: "Whoa." * Glimmer: "What's going on." * Chloe: "This doesn't sound so good." * Molly: "And this totally doesn't look so good either.Look Zach and Leah." (Zach and Leah looked through the periscope.) * Zach: "Uh oh guys." * Leah: "We're under attack." * All: "Under attack." * Molly: "By." * All: "Pirates(Screaming)." * Deema: "Yikes.We need a Plan and quick." * Gil: "What should we do guys." * Oona: "We don't know how to face pirates." * Leah: "Guys.We're not gonna give up that easy." * Molly: "Zach and Leah are right.We're the Guppy Scouts and no matter what the test.We Guppy Scouts always try." * Nonny: "Our best.We know." * Molly: "I know.I can use a wish to save us all." * Deema: "A wish." * Nonny: "Are you sure about this." * Gil: "Yeah.We never faced pirates before." * Molly: "Of course.Where there's a wish.There's a way.For my second wish.I wish the pirates would stop." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies stop those pirates divine." (A cannon and a treasure chest appeared.) * Molly: "Wow a cannon." * Oona: "I wonder what's inside this treasure chest." (But when she opened the trunk she gasped.) * Oona: "Huh." * Goby: "What." * Molly: "Uh Chloe why are there blindfolds in the treasure chest." * Chloe:"You wish for the Pirates to go away.I figured that might help us." * Molly: "But I just want them to disappear." * Chloe: "Sorry about that Molly.I never even thought of that." * Molly: "It's okay Chloe.But with these.We can block the pirates and they'll go away." (After the pirates went away.) * All: "Alright.Yeah.Hooray." * Molly: "We did it.The pirates are all gone." * Goby: "Guys.Look.I see land.Straight ahead." * Oona: "Alright." * Boris: "We made it across the ocean." * Julia: "Land Ho." (They made it to land safely.Then the guppies swam off.But they stopped to wait for Zach,Leah,Molly and the Genies.) * Molly: "Thanks a lot for your seaworthy help Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Mr Grouper: "No problem honey." * Mrs Grouper: "Good luck on your journey to Mount Guppy More." * Zach: "We will." * Leah: "Bye." * Molly: "See ya.Mount Guppy More." * All: "Here we come." (They flew their magic carpet to Mount Guppy More.) * Gil: "We're halfway to Mount Guppy More.We just gotta tramp through the jungle and we'll get to the Concert as fast as singers in a room full of trumpets." * Molly: "Whoa.Look out.A cliff." (The guppies stopped at the edge of a cliff.) * All: "Whoa." * Boris: "This is one steep cliff." * Julia: "I think we should go down it." * Oona: "Best idea ever." (The Guppies jumped on the edge of a cliff.It breaks apart and they slid down the hill.) * Molly: "Whoa.A wall up ahead." (One by one the guppies get on with the others as the wall gets wider and wider.) * Molly: "I wish we can get past this wall." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies get past the wall divine." (They went faster and made it down the hill.) * Molly: "That was awesome." * Gil: "To Mount Guppy More.It's almost time for the concert." (They swam off to Mount Guppy More.The sun was starting to set.) * Molly: "Here we are.Back to the usual path to Mount Guppy More." * Goby: "Uh oh.Look.It's Rupert." * Oona: "We have to get to the concert before he does." * Boris: "Yeah." * Julia: "We're the Guppy Scouts.We can do this." * Molly: "Then let's hurry.C'mon guys." (They hurried after Rupert.) * Gil: "Guys.Look the Concert.We're almost there." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "I can't believe we're gonna make it in time for the concert." (Rupert somehow puts the bridge out.) * Molly: "Oh no.The bridge is out." * Deema: "Time's running out.We have to get to the concert before showtime." * Molly: "If only you guys can fly." * Glimmer: "Maybe you can fly." * Chloe: "With a little genie help." (The guppies began to sprout wings and a tail.They're now half-guppies.) * Molly: "To the Concert.Take off in." * All: "Five,Four,Three,Two,One." (They flew over the bridge.They made it to the concert.) * Molly: "Hurry guys.It's time to sing." (They swam in the concert.Gil and Molly stepped onstage with Zach,Leah and the Genies.) * All: "Happy Concert Day Everyone." * Molly: "We never could've celebrated today's concert without the help from Zach and Leah." * Gil: "And now presenting for your musical enjoyment." * Both: "Zach,Leah and the Rocking Guppies." (Song: The Real Music In You.) * Gil: (Sings)I wish upon a million stars in the sky. * Molly: (Sings)Just hoping one will go shooting by. * Both: (Sings)I want the world to know who I am inside. * Gil: (Sings)Don't wanna hide.I wanna spread my wings and fly. * Both: (Sings)We're wild and free like fireflies.A friend will see right through to the heart of me. * All: (Sings)Friends always bright your day.Friends always know what to say.Ya know you found a friend that's real.That's true.When they hear the real music in you. * Molly: (Sings)The music in you. * Zach: (Sings)There's nothing better than just being who you are. * Leah: (Sings)All I need are my friends and guitar. * Both: (Sings)We'll play and sing our song in perfect harmony. * All: (Sings)Friends always bright your day.Friends always know what to say.Ya know you found a friend that's real.That's true.When they hear the real music in you. * Glimmer: (Sings)The music in you. * Chloe: (Sings)The real music in you. * Gil: (Sings)The music in you.Yeah. * Molly: (Sings)The real music in you. (Song ends.) * All: "Happy Concert Day Everybody." * Molly: "That was the best concert day ever." * Zach and Leah's Parents: "Kids." * Leah: "That's our Mom and Dad." * Zach: "We have to go.Bye Molly." * Leah: "Bye everyone." * Molly: "Bye guys.Happy Concert Day." * All: "Bye." (The screen goes up to the moon.It fades into a light and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in the laundry room.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Jamming with the Guppy Scouts Category:Sport-Themed Episodes